Kōga Clan
The Koga dogs are a clan of fierce Ninja warrior dogs, renown for their gile, speed, and strength. Led originally by Kurojaki in Ginga Nagereboshi Gin, eventually the leadership passes to his son Tesshin in Ginga Densetsu Weed. The Koga clan has a warring history with their rivals, the Iga clan. Kogas in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin The Kogas are originally shown as being cannibalistic but many see this as just a way of taken ultimate revenge on an enemy as is done by warriors in the real world. They where once of the enemies of Akame and the other Iga ninja dogs. After Hyena complains of hunger dog meat is thrown before him by the Kogas. He doesn't know he's eating his own kind and compliments it as good. Smith grabs it off him to taste it and also says it's good. Then Akatora revealed that this flesh is dog meat which caused Smith to puke behind a tree. This ugly truth also shocked Hyena that he felt sick. The Kogas had been spying on the dogs for long and fled from the scene. However, the only Koga dog whom Gin had caught was Maya who faked his death from his head injury to the Ou Soldiers. After the Ou Soldiers were gone, Maya got up and rushed to Kurojaki to reveal the plans. In the end, at the final battle the Kogas were defeated by the Igas with the help of Gin and the Ou Soldiers and they resigned to their fate - to join in with the Ou Soldiers. However, Kurojaki was distraught with the defeat and the burning Iga house (which Akame burnt) that he committed suicide by jumping to the flames. Soon after that, the Kogas decided to follow their leader and were burnt to death. Akame describes their deaths as honorable for ninjas because they died for the mission. Only one Koga is shown to have survived the fire who is Chourou, who in GDW seems to have taken over leadership for some time before Tesshin takes over. Kogas in Ginga Densetsu Weed The Kogas also appeared in the sequel but this time, they are a different generation of Koga Dogs who are led by the kindhearted Tesshin and our shown to have more of a peaceful nature even though in the manga when Weed arrives in koga territory with the others Chourou disapproves and wishes for Tesshin to fight against Weed but he refuses. In the anime, their fur is coloured black and grey, while the manga colours still are red-brown. Other than fighting alongside with the Ou Soldiers to defeat Hougen, the Kogas were also spied on the enemies and send their messages to Tesshin or Weed during the Russian Dog invasion at Hokkaido. List of Koga Dogs in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed * Kurojaki - Leader of the Kogas in GNG * Maya - one of the subordinates who pretended to be dead in GNG * Tesshin - Son of Kurojaki. Previously known as Chibi in GNG, was taken as a hostage by the vengeful Wilson and was later saved by Cross after being accidentally knocked off the cliff by the enraged Kurojaki. After the Kogas defeat, Chibi was adopted by the Ou Soldiers who later grew up as a wise, kindhearted soldier and was renamed as Tesshin. Tesshin takes over as a leader of the new generation of the Koga clan. * Chourou - In the manga, he is an old Koga dog who previously has a deep grudge against Gin, Weed and any Ou Soldiers, he is also hairless and scarred due to surviving from the fire. In the anime version, his scars and hatred are absent. * Toshimitsu - One of the Koga dogs from GDW * Sikikage - One of the Koga dogs from GDW * Samu - One of the Koga dogs from GDW * Shinbe - A Koga dog from GDW who was killed by the Bozlef's soldiers in Hokkaido arc. Category:Kogas Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Villains Category:Shikoku Inu Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs